


A Snake and a Rabbit

by yaoiislife



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandonment, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold blooded Rick, Experiment, Fluff, Ghost Naga Morty?, He really is cold blooded, I still need to edit things, Jealous Rick, M/M, Making these as I go, Minor Character Death, Naga Rick - Freeform, Naga Rick lusting after Morty, OCs - Freeform, Ocs don't have big parts, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, rabbit morty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiislife/pseuds/yaoiislife
Summary: Rabbit Morty never thought this was how he was going to die. Wrapped in the coils of a Naga’s tail. The soft dark blue almost black scales wround around him as the Naga attached himself to the shaken Morty. He opened his eyes only to come face to face with the culprit. Naga Rick flicked out his snake like tongue almost brushing against Rabbit Morty's nose. "You're my new Morty," the Naga stated more than said. 'Well just day just seems to get worse,' Morty thought before the Naga snuggled into his fur.





	A Snake and a Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are finally up. Also chapters after this will be shorter.  
> I would like to thank futagogo for helping me come up with ideas and well as helping me give the pictures set up. And to Clairvoyant Rick for help me helping me with spelling and editing. They're links will be in the end note.  
> [](The-clairvoyant-rick.tumblur.com)  
> 

Morty snuggled down in his soft nest of blankets. He was dreaming of running through a carrot patch and chasing after a giggling Jessica. He jumped, caught her in his arms, and they laughed as they tumbled and rolled around in the emerald colored grass. They slowly rolled to a stop but continued to laugh softly, wide smiles on both their faces and a red blush covered Jessica's cheeks. Morty could feel the blood rush to his face but his fur stopped it from being visible.

A soft wind blew through Morty's fur like a gentle caress. It carried the scent of metal, oil, and another thing he just couldn't seem to identify, but the smell was comforting. He relaxed slightly. His ears had been twitching fairly fast earlier but they finally went still, lack and pressed against the back of his head. The green grass around them swayed lazily, brushed against his fur and Jessica's back, causing her shoulders to bounce with her soft giggles as the grass tickled her. They gazed into each other's eyes. Morty's bright green eyes shined with emotion, this is was he wanted right? He wanted Jessica, one of the prettiest girls in his school, the girl who hadn't even known he existed before Rick came into his life. The one who really only noticed him because of Rick. Jessica lifted her hand and placed it on his fluffy furred cheek. He gulped. Well, this was it. He couldn't go back now, and if it didn't work out he could always ask Rick to erase her memory of this moment so she couldn’t tell anyone he messed up.

“Kiss me, Morty,” she whispered as her eyes slid closed. The nervousness returned, not as strong as before but it was still there. Then again this was his first kiss after all.

Morty's eyes slid shut too but the feeling of something changing in the air made them snap open. The scent from earlier was stronger then before, making his eyes glaze over, and he couldn't help but nuzzle Jessica's hand where it seemed to be the strongest. His gaze darted over Jessica and his eyes widened. He paused in wonder, but he was confused as he watched Jessica's soft, peach skin began to gray and wrinkle. The soft, small hand on his face became larger, calloused with use. The much longer fingers seemed to dig into his fur to get to the skin underneath his coat of fur. He let out a small purr of pleasure as the fingers scratched his cheek and his eyes rolled back in his head. ‘If feels so good,’ Morty thought as he leaned into the somewhat familiar hand.

The body beneath him began to grow and the red hair of his high school crush turned a shade of light blue that seemed to spike up, he blue locks looked so interesting that he brushed his fingers through it and was amazed to find that they were soft in spite of their appearance. When the changes finally stopped he was sitting perched on the hips of his Grandpa Rick. Morty tried to shy away from him but Rick grabbed him by the waist and pulled him to lay on top of him. He could feel how almost every line of their bodies were in contact with the other.

When Morty attempted to look away from the blue eyes that seemed to but staring into his soul, he noticed that the area around them had also changed. The field of emblem green morphed into a soft sea of purple and suddenly they were surrounded by violet trees and scattered among their light colored leaves were little blue flowers. A few seemed to had bloomed and their petals were being pulled off by the wind flying about and dancing though the breeze. The feeling of two hands gently pulling at his hips brought Morty's attention back to Rick and away from the strange changing world around them.

“N-now where do you're going M-morty?” Rick asked when he felt Morty try to push himself off of him. He brushed his hands through Morty’s white and brown dappled fur. “Y-you never gave me that kiss,” Rick said before flipping them over and kissing Morty softly.

It surprised Morty. He hadn't thought Rick could be gentle with anything that wasn't one of his inventions. It was weird but Rick was rarely ever nice and he wasn’t about to let it slip through his fingers. Morty sighed into the kiss and Rick took his chance, slipping his tongue into into the timid boy mouth Morty moaned at the weird feeling as Rick brushed his tongue against his, trying to get him to react.

Morty gripped at the scientist's lab coat nervously, neither pushing Rick away or pulling him closer. Morty pulled away after a long moment and gasped when he felt Rick running his hands up and down his sides over his signature yellow shirt.

“R-rick!”

“You like that Morty?” Rick whispered against one his sensitive ears before giving it a light nibble.

“R-rick, please,” Morty panted out as his small, somewhat dull claws sunk into Rick's shirt. He pulled hard on the fabric and his ears twitched at the sound of the shirt tearing where his claw had sank in.

“Morty! Morty!”

Morty winced at Rick shouting so close to his ear. Rick was in no way a virgin so Morty didn't understand why he was shouting. It wasn't like he had gotten too worked up yet.

“Morty wake up you piece of shit,” Rick said as the world around them started to tear itself apart. Morty grabbed onto Rick tightly as the floor began to crumble beneath them. He wasn't sure what was happening but he was scared by that time the floor finally gave way to their combined weight. As they fell, Morty clung to Rick before hitting something hard.

Morty shot of from floor and looked all around him, trying to figure out where he was. He noticed the pale green walls, the images of women cladded in revealing clothes on the walls, and a few pictures of him and his family.He calmed realizing he was in his room and not in some kind of weird void or and alien prion. He looked at his bed and assumed he'd rolled off it towards the end of his dream. It took a comically long time before he noticed Rick staring down at him from the other side of his bed. Remembering his dream, Morty looked away from the scientist. For the second time that day, Morty was glad to have grown fur since the experiment went wrong. The only way Rick could've been able to tell how embarrassed he was was by how quickly his nose was twitching - that was, if Rick bothered to pay attention to how much it twitched normally.

“Come on Morty. We don’t have time for you to finish your little fantasy,” Rick said with sharp and calculating eye. It made it seem like he was looking through him.

Morty, who was still very embarrassed, pulled the blanket from his bed and wrapped it around himself. His ears were pinned back against his head and, as he started to calm down, his nose slowed it's twitching. Morty rubbed his hand over his nose, trying to get it to stop twitching faster. He looked over at the clock on the side drawer by his bed - which right now just seemed like a mess of blankets that he'd managed to sneak off to his room one at a time - and it said that it was 7:00 am.

He’d been acting weird since the experiment turned him into a Morty sized, anthropomorphic, bunny. Things had changed; his body, his relationship with his family, hell even his bedroom changed. He couldn't sleep with his bed next to the wall anymore without feeling whoever was standing over him in the morning had come to attack him. So the bed was moved more towards the center of the room after the whole Jerry nearly losing his sight incident. This also won the debate on if Morty should be allowed to go to school or not. Unfortunately, he was no longer going to school because of the fear that, one day, he'd be cornered by a bulky and his fear would cause him to fight back and survive in any way possible. Even if that meant permanently blinding or injuring someone - which would possibly end up with them sued or in court.

“Come on, Morty, snap out of weird perverted daydream you're having about Jessica. I know you haven't seen her for a few months, but come on. You could’ve got it on with one of the girls from Arube.” Rick said, pulling out his flask and taking a drink from it.

Since most girls on Earth would freak out about dating a giant rabbit, Rick has been frequently taking him to planets where the inhabitants didn't mind his appearance as well as places that seemed to be somewhat like Morty.

Arube was one of those planets. It was a place chalk full of different aliens so the people tended to be open-minded to all beings. Most of the the population there was taken up by Arubians, which were the first to live on the planet. They looked similar to some of the smaller, less violent animals on Earth, with the exception of a subspecies that looked like humanized deer. Most of the race seem to be strictly herbivorous, so there was less of a fear of the aliens going feral and it ended up being more like the Earth's equalitan of them.

“Morty, get dressed. I've found a plant that can reduce the pain of hangovers, so hurry up,” Rick said, snapping Morty out of his thought. He watched as Rick walked out of his room.

Morty sighed as he rubbed his padded fingers over the soft, short fur on arms before carding his fingers through the longer fur on his chest. He shifted to stand but a reminder of his dream was still around. His nose started twitching faster again. Morty let out a long, frustrated sigh and allowed his head to fall back against his bed. If he didn't get rid of it soon, Rick would come back and forcefully drag him on the adventure with only his underwear and a hard-on.

Then again, that didn't sound all that bad. The Rick being forceful part it would mortify him if Rick saw him hard. He never really minded when Rick was the one being rough with him. He didn't have the strong feeling to claw at Rick’s hand or face to try to get away from his tight grasp on his arm whenever Rick decided to drag him on another live risking adventure. The thing was, ever since the accident, his feelings had changed a lot and he didn't know how he felt about Rick. Seeing as how he now felt attracted to him, Morty could blame it on turning into a rabbit and being kind of a horn ball, but he’d already started having those feelings before this ever happened. The only thing it did was keep him mostly inside while his body changed and Rick stayed by his side while still looking for a way to either stop it or at least ease the pain of his bones shifting, growing, and breaking.

He shivered. Sometimes he could still feel the phantom pains.

Morty shifted again as his legs started to feel numb. He also noticed that the evidence of his dream was almost completely gone, probably from remembering the change. He slipped out from under his covers and went to close his door for more privacy.

As he got to the door, Morty noticed Jerry walking by. Jerry froze up at seeing Morty. Unlike the rest of the family, he’d never gotten used to Morty basically being a giant rabbit. It also didn't help that Morty had nearly blinded and maimed him on various occasion. Jerry was the only one who this ever really happened to. He could never explain it, but Jerry was the only one in the house known to make him go into attack mode from time to time. Jerry, noticing that his son wasn’t moving or paying attention to him, made the rare smart decision and ran through the hall and down the stairs like a wild Gejishvisa was chasing him.

Morty closed his door when he came back from his daze to the sound of Jerry tripping down the stairs and whining in pain. He pushed himself off the closed door and went to his body length mirror, grabbing his fur brush and a stool that was set next the the mirror. He carefully brushed the thicker fur on his chest. Fall had set in early this year and it was causing his fur to thicken in layers early on as well. Right now felt nice, but he knew it would be a living hell when Rick dragged him out on some adventure where it was hotter than the temperatures on Earth. It was sure to make him overheat, messed his body up on should he be shedding or growing a thicker coat. Which also mean that he’d end up shedding an insane amount of fur while his body tried to play catch up. To try to survive in the burning climate. When they come back to Earth one time during the cold winter, he nearly died from how thin his fur was and how thin his fur was and the fact that it wasn't able to keep his body heat in compared to the coat he would've had if they hadn't left.

Another thing with his fur was the near constant shedding and the transition from warm, winter coat to the short fur he adopted in the cooler months. It usually resulted in his mom following him around with the vacuum cleaner or a hand vacuum, glaring whenever he sat down somewhere after she just got done cleaning. She probably would have ended up shaving him and asking Rick if there was a way to make him permanently hairless if it hadn't been for one of her friends coming over and thinking she had a dog. She told her she could spin the fur into yarn and she could sell it for a lot of money or knit it into something. He really liked that friend, she had unknowingly saved him from being a hairless rabbit.

Morty ran his fingers through after the brush, making sure to get all the knots out before moving down to his stomach and brushing the long, but still somehow short, fur there. He could feel how some of the bristles sank deep enough into his fur to rub against his sensitive skin and he couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. He would count this as a positive since it felt so nice when someone brushed through his fur or just petted him.

He remembered admitting that to Rick once, expecting him to maybe pet him or just offer to brush his fur. It ended up with him saying he would probably make a really good therapy bunny, which then promoted an out-of-nowhere adventure to an alien therapy office. Rick ended up bagined with the owner to pay them in exchange for letting patients pet him.

Even inside his own memory, Morty was having none of that. He didn't want some weird ass aliens petting him. He had fought back but, after putting him with an alien who's entire race was basically giant warriors who had no problem wrestling unwilling animals into submission, he’d started to relax when it showed unlikely gentleness after wrestling him. Rick seemed to glare at the alien and after that session Rick hadn't taken him back there since.

He moved on and started brushing the fur on his face. After checking the fur on his stomach to make sure it was smoothed down. bristles dug through his fur to his soft skin and it suddenly reminded him of his dream. Morty froze in shock and pulled the brush away, deciding to simply run his fingers through his fur to smooth it down before hopping up from his seat and walking over to his desk.

He set the brush on top of the dresser before pulling open the drawer that held his shirts. He let the pads of his fingers slide over the fabric as he lifted it from its home. The material was soft and thin so he didn't over heat. He was obviously covered in fur which, thankfully, changed along with the season like any normal animal but he still had to wear clothing on public. The thing was, the normal clothes on Earth usually irritated him. It made him feel overheated and it usually ended up with him tearing the thing to sheds trying to escape its itchy grip.

These clothes were different. The fabric durable but light enough to make it feel like he wasn't wearing anything at all. Rick had, of course, went looking around the universe for to clothes that wouldn't end up in a pile of scraps as another victim of Morty's claws. That’s Rick went and stumbled upon the Arubians. They were able to modified a type of material that didn't bother their fur cover bodies. The clothing on their planet was also made with the weather in mind since the planet at times seems to have unstable and constantly changing climate. While the climate was a slight problem it also allowed other aliens to survive peacefully there.

He slipped the shirt over his head and pulled his long ears out of the collar before putting on some jean shorts that didn't mess with his legs when he decided to walk on all fours. Which, admittedly, was extremely rare. He carefully pulled his tail out so it was now now protruding from the custom slit in the back of his pants. He gave his tail a few twitches to check that he had did it right and, feeling no discomfort, slipped on his specially made shoes before heading down stairs.

Entering the kitchen Morty took in his surroundings. His mom was sitting in front of a plate of bacon and eggs with a glass of wine in hand. Possibly her first, but more likely her second. Summer was busy texting someone while she ate and his dad was alternating between looking down at his breakfast and sneaking quick, unsubtle glances at him.. The small scars from his claws were visible with the morning light and he could see the slight shake in his dad’s shoulders. The scent of fear was pouring off of him causing Morty to almost choke on the smell. Lastly he turned to Rick, who was looking up at him as he ate his plate of pancakes, bacon, and hashbrowns.

“Morty, sweetheart, you have to eat. Dad told me you were going on a big lesson today.” Beth said as she nudge Morty’s plate into his spot.

The plate had the usual; toast with strawberry jam, some eggs, and a few piece of cooked ham. When he had first turned into a rabbit, there was the fear that he wouldn't be able to eat some of his favorite foods anymore but Rick assured him he only looked like a rabbit and that he could still consume human food. However, he said to take it easy on chocolate, just in case. Morty noticed that he seemed to lack a higher tolerance to caffeine now, which ruled out drinking lots of coffee because he could end up having a heart attack or going into shock. Which was rather unfortunate seeing as how Rick barely let him sleep and had a habit of keeping him up most night, whether directly or indirectly.

Still. A Lesson? Rick really only ever took him on adventures and they’d increased dramatically once they decided to pull him out of school. Rick had been the one to tell Beth that he would take over teaching Morty so she would allow them to be gone for large amounts of time without worrying. While he did learn some things, he didn't think they would really help him on Earth.

He couldn't even go outside without people whispering and freaking out fucks sake. Rick has to wipe more than a couple memories from random strangers because someone thought it would be a good idea to contact the government when they realize that he wasn't wearing some kind of suit. Not only that the people who did think it was a suit were not kind about it. Because of those two things, he'd been restricted to the house once his mom and Summer got tired of hearing people talk about him and how weird he was. You’d think with all the weird things that happen since Rick’s arrival that they would be used to it by now, or that this would be one of the least weird things they've seen. How was it that they ended up freaking out over a giant rabbit but not an almost invasion? Or Was a giant rabbit really that much scarier than an almost invasion?

Summer’s chair dragging across the floor made him cringe after coming out of his thoughts, and he watched as she stood and slid her phone into her pocket before taking her plate to the sink. As she passed by Morty on her way to grab her backpack, she ruffled the fur on his head. He looked up at her and smiled as she looked back at him from the side, wearing a smile on her face. Picking up her bag that was stashed by the couch in the living room, she appeared back in the doorway.

“Be careful Morty, and try not to get injured. I know Mom may want me to get a medical degree since she didn't but I would rather not practice on you.” she said. She glared at Rick, begging whatever God was out there that he wouldn't let Morty get badly injured.

The last time, one of Morty's long ears nearly got torn off and had long, deep scratches along his arm from when Morty had to double back to get Rick. While being a rabbit did mess up his life, it was useful at times. He was a lot quicker with build in weapons. Morty was lucky that he could keep his ear. There was still a tear in it from that time but it had healed pretty well with an inexperienced Summer patching it up while Rick was passed out from overexertion and panic.

“It's not my fault that the Eoendans thought that Morty would make the perfect sacrifice for their God of Life.” Rick said.

“They sacrificed rabbits to their God because they reproduce so fast. So how in the fucking world did you think that they wouldn't try to sacrifice him?” Summer shouted angrily, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Summer.” Beth yelled, shocked at her daughter.

“Whatever.” She huffed before turning to leave.

“Be safe, Morty,” she called over her shoulder before slamming the front door.

The clink of plates brought Morty's focus back to the table. Rick was picking up his dishes and carrying them to the sink. After he came back from the kitchen, he leaned against the doorway and waited for Morty to finish so they could get the show on the road. Morty shoved the eggs and slices of ham unto the bread, making it into a sandwich to save time. He rushed after Rick as he took a bite; crunchy the toast and somewhat chewy ham were easily cut through by his big, sharp front teeth. They really needed to find a way to wear them down naturally before they started growing out of his mouth. The image of Morty Jr. and his long sharp tusk- like teeth popped into his mind. Well at least they’d have something to bond over if they couldn't find anything else.

“Hurry up, Morty. I don't pay you to stand around a look pretty.” Rick yelled from the garage.

Morty's nose started twitching more erratically a the thought that Rick found him at least a little attractive after all he was certain that with the way he looked now his chances were low, after all his Grandpa did sleep with any alien if it was possible and impossible, he always seems to have his ways around things that even he would see it as something no human could do, even if he had gotten use to Rick frequently showing him that there was nothing impossible for him. But while Rick had his adventures in fucking any and all known aliens, he was still related to Rick which he was sure brought his chances to zero. Sometimes he hated that he was Beth's son but then again if he wasn't, they crossed paths normally he was pretty sure he would just be another innocent death on Rick's hands.

The universe was cruel place.

Morty stepped into the garage, his ear twitch up as he heard Rick digging through some of older inventions. He pulled out a small square container and something that looked like a gun, he carefully tucked them into his lab coat before pulling out his portal gun and aiming it at one of the few empty walls of the garage. The scientist turned to look at him the portal casted a it's green light in the darkened lab. The portal had a slight breeze filter through, the gentle breeze cause a few of the papers on Rick's work desk to dance in the wind and slightly crinkle of paper was lost as the two seemed to stare at each other both lost in their own world.

Morty seemed to snap out of it first him made a small embarrassed noise in the back of his throat. It snapped Rick out of his daze, he looked back towards the portal he could feel his face steadily getting warmer and blushed, he could feel the tense emotions the air. Rick hadn’t felt anything like how his heart was aching right now for a long time. If he didn't know any better about what he currently going through he would've say this might be one of the first stages of having a heart attack. But he had only felt that way when he was around Morty and he had thought he had gotten rid of these feelings for him a while back.

“Rick?”

“Come on Morty we have some plants to find and some hangovers to cure,” Rick tried to say enthusiastically, but there was something off it his voice.

Before Morty could say anything about it Rick walked through the portal. Morty quickly followed after him, as he exited the portal about the comment on Rick's weird behavior but stop. The grass and trees looked like the ones in his dream. The petals weren't falling and it looked like the flowers haven't bloomed yet but he could still the smell off his dream of the sweet yet bitter scent of the flowers was still in his nose and this place was putting off the same smell there's no denying that he had somehow dreamed about this place. He would chalk it up to a coincidence if his dream didn't have so much detail and everything matched up. This was just unreal.

He looked over to Rick about to ask him if there was a possibility that something could mess with his dreams because normally his dreams weren't so detailed. When he looked over Rick had disappeared from his spot beside him he scanned over the layout hoping to spot Rick not that far away. It seemed luck was on his side today he could see Rick trying to climb on a nearby tree but it seemed like the branches were too far away from each for him to reach the next one and he had forgotten the boots that allow him to walk on any surface. Unfortunately for him his Rick was a stubborn asshole when it came to forgetting things.

Rick pulled out his flask and took a few gulps of the liquid inside. The angry slowly left him and his body slowly relaxed the alien achol doing its job as warmth spread throughout Rick's body. He slumped against the bark of the tree until he was straddling the branch he was on, he wiped his mouth and capped the flask before putting it back into the inner pocket of his lab coat. He looked up and could see bits to of sunlight streaming through the purple leaves and bits of the blue sky appear through the gaps in the branches. He closed his eyes a small rare smile appeared on his face, this planet was quiet, calm, safe, it was perfect.

He looked down when he heard an 'oof’ and the a slight scratching sound he opened his eyes his face wiped clean of his smile his netral face was now in place. He saw Morty steady climbing up the tree not that far below him if he had to guess of thought that his grandson had tried to get a running start so he could jump higher into the tree and forgot that all of his weight would be thrown into the tree. When Morty was close enough to him Rick grabbed him by the back of his bright yellow shirt and pulled Morty up onto the branch he was resting on. Morty struggled slightly and even raised his hands to start scratching and Rick’s hands when he quickly let to of him and Morty winced at his landing on the branch. It wasn't as bad as it could've been but it still hurt.

“Okay Morty I-I need you to jump to that branch Morty and start picking the flowers. Y- ya gotta put them in here,” Rick said as he pulled out the small box from earlier and handed to Morty. Morty let his unsheathed claw tap against it a few times before standing up and slipping it into his pocket. He was happy that he had to put the in a box and not up his ass, if Rick tried that with him again there might be a small amount of bloodshed….maybe a lot of bloodshed for that to happen again.

He crouched low and let his hands settle on the branch as well. His legs looked like springs coiled tight that even the smallest movement would cause he to swing forward. A twitch was all the warnings Rick got before Morty jumped off the branch aiming for another branch a good five or more feet away. He held his breath worried that Morty would end up missing the branch and fall. He let out the breath in relief but was still tense when Morty's arms had managed to make it around the branch but the rest of his body dangled in mid-air as he tried to pull himself up.

Morty flailed around his claws scratching at the branch as he tried to pull himself pull onto the branch. His ears pinned down on his head in fear, legs kicking sporadically trying to feel something solid underneath him to at least kick himself up. He dug his claws deeper into the wood and hauled the rest of his body onto the branch. Settling on the branch he pause to pant, his body quaking in fear of what could of happened. He looked down and gulped, it was a long way back down and if he had fallen he would have broken something he was sure about it.

'I just have to get this done and I can get down and go home,’ he thought to him as he slowly slid across the branch getting to the purple leaves that have light blue flowers littering around the branches. The petals of the flowers appeared soft but they still hasn't bloomed. He grabbed the box out of his pocket and carefully grab a flower, using his claws he cut the dark blue stem. He marveled at how the flowers felt like silk against the pads of his fingers. Just has he gotten a good handful of flowers into the box and closed it tight ready the tell Rick they could go home he felt something sharp pierce his neck. He quickly reached back and pulled it out. He eye widened it was a tranquilizer and not just any tranquilizer it was a tranquilizer that he saw sell Rick and use many times on their adventures. He looked over at Rick only to see him holding a gun.

He was starting to get dizzy his eyes felt like someone was slowly applying weight to them. He tried to keep his eyes opened as the world around him began to blur feeling his weight start to feel off, he tried to sink his claws into the branch. His hold on the branch was weak and his claws had only managed to scrape against the bark before he felt weightless. He was falling his brain supplied sluggishly.

Was that Rick's plan? To kill him? Why he had nothing to gain if he died.

The feeling of arms around him stopped him from that thought. He looked up a only saw a blurred form but he knew it was Rick who else in the universe had hair that shade of blue hair besides a Rick. He tried to reach up to him but it felt as if his arms were encased in cement making it hard for him to move.

“R-rick,” he said panicking when the edge to his vision began to fade into black.

“R-rick!”

The sound of Morty panicking as the serum took hold was causing his chest to tighten with pain, the look in his unfocused eyes were worst betrayal, pain and fear were some of the things he could read clearly. He kneeled on the ground and rested Mortys body on the soft glass he keep the upper half of his body leaning against his knee and having his arm wrapped around his shoulders while the other one was carefully combing through his fur trying to be calming and cause his struggles to lessen. After a few minutes he finally went still and his breathing was evening out he was already starting to rethink his plan but he mentally slapped himself. He wasted days looking for a good place to leave Morty, this was the best place so far the air was breathable, there were multiple areas with streams full of drinkable water and close by trees fill with fresh safe fruit that he could eat to his heart's content.

Sure that this was a good decision he picked up the sleeping Morty return to carried through the purple grove of trees. He looked up at the sky he at able an hour to get to the small cave, he had found with the hope that Morty would choose it as his den and live there for whatever the amount of time he was leaving him to observe him in a different habitat, before Morty woke up and tried to kick his ass. Hopefully he would find a way to be able to isolate the main factor that caused Morty to freak out so many times and reduce the output of fear and adrenaline unless it was in a desired situation.

He paused when he came to Morty’s new home for however fucking long it would take to get the information he wanted, the cave was a bleached white formation to rocks that had small holes in the roof that let in the sunlight, a few of them would be a good place to plant a few cameras to watch him inside without him noticing. The mouth of the cave was hidden from sight by a group of trees that had grown rather closely together. He knelt down and placed the sleeping boy close to the wall, he curled up into fetal position once he was out of the warm arms of Rick. He pet his head when he curled up waiting for Morty's soft snores to resume before getting up. He reach his hand up and pressed it flat against the roof of the cave, it wasn't that tall but Morty had stayed short and had grown only a little bit taller than his shoulders possible because he had never gotten as much sleep as he needed to really grow or because the rabbit in his blood also affected his growing. He slid his hand along the roof until he had reached a hole and placed a small waterproof camera on the edge of the hole so it wouldn't be seen by the new resident of the cave. After doing this a few more times he takes a small brightly colored bird robot from his pocket. It really looked like their version of birds here. He flipped the small switch on the back of its neck and the small thing came to life. It flapped its wings bright blue and opened it green eyes to look around until its eyes focusing on Rick. It chirped and tilled its head in confusion. The small black feather crest on its head lifted when it seemed to recognize who Rick was.

“I need you to watch over him,” Rick said looking over to the body still curled up on the floor. The bird looked over a the body and excitedly chripped ‘baby’.

“But don't get too close,” he said. The bird jumped down from his hand gliding down to the floor and hopping over to the rabbit form. It peaked it's face before fluttering its wings and looking over at Rick and giving a small nod.

Seeing he creation nod he pulled out his portal gun but paused, he walked over to knelt down and Morty a gave kiss on his forehead. Rocking back on his feet he shot a portal underneath himself, he felt the slight shift in the temperature as he dropping down in his underground lab. The lights flickered on with the time of his entry, the labs blue light cast long shadows along the floor. Making the lab seem eerie.  
He walked past countless inventions, finished and unfinished, until he reach the section of the lab that was blocked off.

A glowing panel a small hose like tube slithered from its place in the wall over to Rick. Starting the tests to determine if he was an intruder.

“Please breathe into the breathalyzer,” a feminint robotic voice said.

Rick breathe into the tube and watched as the a small screen off to the side showed the rising numbers from the amount of liquor he digested. The tube slither back to the wall once the the screen had settled on 0.11.

“Breathalyzer test completed,” the robotic voice said again and as the breathalyzer slithered back to its rightful place.

“Continuing to the next test. What dimension are you from?”

“C- 243,” he said crossing his arms.

“How is it possible for Morty to end up a rabbit at all times?”

“We evolve from carrots and Morty was bitten by a rabbit I was experimenting on. The react was a painful transformation that he hasn’t transformed back from. The tests show it's because of our evolution that he can't turn back,” Rick said guilt painting his voice as he eye the scanner that was installed just above the door. Silently daring the voice to speak and say it was his fault that Morty was stuck as a rabbit so he could dismantle it and scrap it for parts.

The robot was smart just like all his other creations any didn't talk back be instead opened the door. He stepped into the new place of the lab. He eyes scanning over the area making sure everything was in its place. While Jerry couldn't get into this place no matter how hard he try, there were still other Rick that he had made enemies with that could try to break in and destroy or sell his research. He went over to the rattling cage that was covered with a white sheet. Pulling off the sheet it saw a small dark brown rabbit was staring back at him.

“You really like causing trouble don’t you. First you had to run into my lab trying to survive and hide from a fucking cat attack and ended up spilling a whole bunch of chemicals on yourself. Then when I let my grandson feed you, you quite literally bit the hand that feeds you,” he huffed.

The rabbit only stared at him and tilled its head. It's ears standing straight and twitching every now and then. It had no sign of fear in its eyes. Rick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He crouched down in get the rabbit it's food while he would be perfectly fine with the thing dying it wouldn't help Morty or his research, he still had to figure out how much did Morty act like a rabbit in the wild and which chemical to isolate for him to have control over Morty's feral state. He open a small door on the side work the cage too small for the rabbit to squeeze out of but it still tried to. He was not risking himself getting bit and have to go through the transformation and leave Morty unsupervised on a strange planet. If something happened to him not only would he feel bad about, but if Summer found out would end up lecturing him about how much it was wrong to leave Morty on the planet and use him like a science experiment.

He pulled out the empty food bowl and poured some hayas well as the food petals in he couldn't help but scrunch up his nose at the smell. The rabbit seemed to have no problem with the smell as it a struggled harder to get the food that was placed out of his reach. He closed the small door after slipping the food dish inside and watched as the rabbit almost hopped to the over side of the cage. It quickly moved to pull the bowl to the center of the cage and have it back faced towards Rick. Rick reached out and scratch the rabbit's back and quick snatched his hand away when the rabbit turned and hissed at him.

Leaving the rabbit to eat he walked over to a wall covered in computers, all shut down of course only a idiot would leave a computer with precious information on where someone could easily download it. He pulled out what looked like a simple remote out of the inner pockets of his lab coat, it was one of the few ways to turn on the large-scale of computers without having to do it by hand one by one. The computers flicked on starting from the bottom row that was a good three or four feet off the ground, below it desk and control panel resided, to the top row which was a good few feet taller that Rick while he was standing. They still stopped about three feet from touching the ceiling. In total he had twenty-five computers in this room alone. When the computers had finished loading the screens were a dark blue with a bar reading ‘Password’. Rick sat in his chair and began to type: Project RP-I. The computers flash white before resting on the picture of his Morty from different angles, on each computer still sleeping in the cave. The little bird robot resting faithfully by his side. It would take some time for him to wake up. Rick pulled out a bin a parts, might as well get started on another robot just incase the cave cameras wasn’t an option.

 

Morty rubbed his nose and gagged at the scent of something rotting caused him to wake up from his dream of when Rick finally finds a way to reverse what happened to him. Trying to igor the scent and failing to fall back asleep he opened his eyes the clean the white stone beneath him. His eyes widened with panic his ears lifted somewhat trying to hear anything and his eyes quickly scanned of the shelter he currently resided in. His brain trying to fill him in as he was panicking wasn't helping him.

Rick had left him, why?!

He starting to hyperventilate and his vision began to blur with how far his eyes seemed to dart around the area desperately looking for something to tell him this was all a joke as he scratched at his throat when it felt like he wasn't taking in any air. He let out a high pitch inhuman scream before clamping his hands over his mouth, he breathed heavily through his nose as he tried to ground himself and focus on where he was. He was left on an alien planet he knew nothing about and if there were any predators nearby they surely would have heard his scream and now come looking for weak prey. The inhabitants of the planet could be just as bad, not wanting to be risked being found and most likely killed Morty decided it would be best for him to leave the cave and try to find a different area he could stay in until he had a plan.

He was unaware of a small brightly colored bird following after him after having used his panic attack as a way to get out of the cave without being spotted. Or audience who was current angrily pacing the floor of his lab debating if he should go through with this.

 

Morty wasn't wrong to worry about his scream being heard and something coming to possibly eat him. No more the 5 miles away were two Naga who were currently fighting for the right to claim the territory. The older Naga had light blue hair and his almost black tail was scared from years of fighting and hunting. The younger of the two was a dark brown haired Naga who had a dark brown tail with white that seemed to be the main color his tail not marked with the successes of territorial battles or hunting, the patterned on his tail was somewhat simple to a garter snake on Earth, the young hissed showing off his fangs as his yellow of his eyes darkened as his pupils became slitted more snake like. The older hissed as well his fangs appearing much longer and sharpened then his challenger, a green liquid began to leak from the older’s elongated fangs. The smaller Naga tensed up before relaxing trying to put on a strong face but the look of fear in his eyes was strong almost as strong as the scent of fear primanating the area. Rick smirked his fangs longer fangs on longer being able to fit inside his mouth and the green venom dripping down his chin, the young ones knew of the stories about him but they were still dumb enough to challenge him. He could always do their spiece a favor a kill off the dumb ones but it would probably end up with them being close to extinction.

“Can’t win without the help of your poison. Wow Rick you’re really not that strong anymore are you,” the younger Naga taunted.

“Why don't you get your head out your ass and fight me, Sep,” Rick hissed.

“Why don't you make the first move,” Sep said slowly circling Rick still trying to keep up the brave act but his nervousness was showing. He didn't seem able to stay in on place for long and somewhat jerked with his slithering trying not to go to slow and risk Rick getting and opening.

Rick almost felt bad for Sep as well as enraged that he shared some his late Morty's nervous ticks. He was going to tear this fledgling a new one if he thought he could made Rick feel sad about his Morty in a territorial fight. He could feel his fangs starting to secrete more venom. He licked his fangs at the feeling of needing to sink them into something. Rick let go and let his instincts take over a little, if you had blinked would’ve missed how Rick launched himself at the younger Naga. Sep hissed in pain as he was crushed by Rick’s bigger tail curled tight around his body. He tried to wiggle out if the larger Naga's hold only for Rick's tail not to give any slack but to tighten around his. He wasn't going to get away easily he realized. He howled in pain at the feeling if Rick's fangs sinking into the soft flesh of his chest. Normally Nagas only tried to scar the tail of their opponents since the scales made it harder to inflict scars and long lasting wounds but it also showed your strength if you are able to make a mark or if you were able to get away from the the person who made that mark. But Rick wanted to give him a reminder to stay away from his territory! He didn't care if it ruined his reputation a little he had marked enough warriors to remind people he was not to be messed with. His tail curl tighten once again nearly crushing the young ones chest, Sep struggled to breathe, his movements were getting weaker. Rick pulled back when a high pitched sound reached his ears. He loosen his tail around the younger Naga's chest but still keep his tail wrapped tight so he couldn't move before the he finished talking. Sep gasped and coughed quickly trying to get air into his lungs.

“Your lucky there is something I need to tend to in my territory. Now don't come back here or you won't be as lucky,” Rick said raising himself higher to make himself seem more intimidating.

“Do I make myself clear,” he said squeezing Sep tail when he didn't get an answer.

The young Naga was shaking as he nodded. Rick eased his hold on him and when he was able to get from under Rick's tail he shot out into the forest slithering as quickly as he could to get away. With the fight ending the pupils of his eyes slowly widen now resembling the eyes of a human instead of a snake. He still hissed at Sep when he turned back to see if Rick had decided to chase him. Sep quickly turned back around and slithered fast than before.

Seeing he no longer had anyone crossing into his territory he went to investigate what was the cause of the sound. Hopefully in was just a wounded animal and he could get a meal with less fight. He licked his lips at the thought of it being a Lejab, an animal that looks like an earth buffalo just with thinner fur but their pelts were this tough and warm. He sighed he could remember when he was just a hatchling and on cold nights his mom would wrap him, tail and all, in a long blanket made from it’s hide and have carefully curled him up in her light grey tail holding him close. A small smile slipped onto his face as he licked his lips this was going to be a good hunt.

He froze when he smelled the scent of another Rick in his territory. His chest vibrated with a growl no Rick was coming into his territory without his knowing or permission, even though they ignore the rules Ricks set up a set of rules when they visit each other, he was going to tear them apart. He gain speed as slither over purple grass dark grey dirt and white rocks. He was going to catch the bastard before he gets away and make him regret that he had ever set foot into his territory. He come to an abrupt stop when he see something yellow mixed into the normal colors of purple, blue, white, and grey.

He moved around to get a better look, keeping low he stays outside of it's vision. His dark tail allowed him to stay well hidden in the darker shades of purple and the shadows of the large trees looming above. His eyes blinked a couple times in surprise a... A Morty? He sniffed the air trying to make sure his Rick wasn't nearby, he realized the Morty was alone the scent of the Rick was stale. He just left his Morty on a planet probably unknowingly or just because he was sick of him. He rise the human half of his body up to get a better look at what the Morty was doing he stayed in the shadows not wanted to be noticed yet.

He cocked his head to the side, this Morty was a rabbit it didn't look like the usual rabbit Mortys he had seen before either. He was a lot fluffier while most he has seen just as a rather thin layer of fur cover their skin. His ears were long and floppy but seemed to move trying to pick up sounds mean the Morty was either turned into a rabbit a long time ago and learned how to control his ears or it could be a nervous reaction from being in a new place without his Rick. He also noticed that one of his ears had was a large old scared wound which helped with his theory that he was in the accident a long time ago.

Rick frozen up when Morty started to undress. This Morty was completely different if his original Morty but hey if his Rick left him it's his fault for not keeping a tighter leash on him. He was free game, he was also quite a sight.

His ears were resting on his chest only to hang in the air when he leaning to dip his shirt the the water his back rounded as he kneel, his legs cushioned his butt. An interest fact was that there were some spots pretty high up on his legs and his tail was twitching quite a bit which drew his eyes lower.

Morty had stripped his clothes off since the smell from the cave that was clinging to his clothes was starting to mess with his sense of smell. The smell was similar to blood when it was in large amounts and had been left to dry for long periods of time as well the blood smell there was also the smell of rotting meat. This left him nearly gagging when he first breathe through his nose to smell for predators. The gathered his clothes and moved closer to the water’s edge. He dunked his shirt into the light green-blue water, his ears swiveled back, he froze up when he heard sometime sliding against the bark on the trees. He let go of his shirt, standing up from his kneeling position to get a better look and his glaze swept over the the trees. He sniffed the air nothing, the air only smelled like the sweet flowers and somewhat like the strong scent of pine as well as the rotting scent that followed him. He was about to crouch do to continue with washing his clothes when a flash of black caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned to the direction only to see a large mass moving towards him. He quickly tried to leap away but while he was in the air something scaley wrapped around his middle and yanked him back. He landed on his butt hard the he tried to force the scaley appendage off of him. When he was about to use his claws the it curl around him again this time making sure to coil tighter to keep him from trying to claw his way out. Now it just held tight as most of it wrapped itself around him as it lifted him into a standing position. Oh, he really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. As soon as it started to get thicker he noticed a pale body and the unmistakable blue hair but from what he was Morty notice that the this Rick's hair was longer that his Rick's.

“Rick,” he couldn’t help but shout in surprise.

His body almost instantly relaxing and the sight of a Rick even if his bottom half was a tail and he could see the small specks of scales scattered on his body. He could feel the tail loosen up and slide down his body. When he was about to escape the tail’s grasp completely the Rick threw himself at Morty as the tail, that had moved down, now wrapped tightly around his legs making it impossible for him to move. Morty gasped as he felt Rick’s head gently knock against his chest while his arms came to wrap around his torso. He froze up when he realized what the Rick was a Naga, a serpent like creature with a torso of a human. Little was known about them but the combination of them being both human and snake made it seem more likely that they would be mostly carnivorous and he was a rabbit, is this might end up like Eoendans only this time was by himself and had to avoid getting eaten. He closed his eyes tight knowing he was already doomed he was in the Naga's arm all it needed to do was move up and tear through his neck maybe not even that it could just bite he and watch as he struggles with poison.

Morty never thought this was how he was going to die being eaten by a Naga version of his grandfather. He ways imagined it be from old age, heart attack caused by Rick, or maybe an adventure gone wrong. Wrapped in the coils of a Naga’s tail was nowhere near being on that list. The soft dark blue almost black scales wround around him as the Naga attached himself to the shaken Morty. He opened his eyes only to come face to face with the culprit. Naga Rick flicked out his snake like tongue almost brushing against Morty's nose. Morty's nose instantly started twitching faster, he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"You're my new Morty," the Naga stated more than said.

'Well today just seems to get worse,' Morty thought before the Naga snuggled into his fur.

Morty couldn’t believe that this was a Rick, he a bit more touchy feely then his Rick. He was even rubbing his face into Morty's chest. He really hoped Rick didn't just wide his drool into his fur. He petted the Rick's head a warm smile slipped on his face at the appearingly docile Naga. He was amazed to find while running his fingers through Rick's hair that it was soft despite it's rough look.

‘He’s so warm,’ Rick marveled running his fingers through the soft warm fur. He couldn't help but let his hand slide farther down, he was surprised by the short tail that was twitching against his hand. He could feel Morty suddenly tense up at the feeling of a sensitive part on his body being touched, he couldn't help but give a quick squeeze to the fluffy tail attached to the Morty.

Morty quickly push Rick away from him. Rick was surprised this Morty was a lot smaller compared to him, seeing as the Morty was closer human size, but he still has a lot of strength for such a body. With himself free he shook his fur out and looked at the Rick, his fur unintentionally fluffing out trying to look bigger and threatening. Rick couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the Morty's display of angry. This was one of the cutest things he’s seen, the last thing he thought was cute was his Morty wearing his clothes which were way too big for him.

Morty's eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed up before springing forward, claws unsheathed and his lips pulled back in a growl showing so his long and somewhat sharp bucked teeth that could possibly do some damage. Rick quickly moved out of the way of the ball of fur and claws. Morty landed heavily on his feet his knees bent a little taking in the recoil. Rick used the end of his tail to wrap around Morty's wrist and pull him hard backwards. Morty stumbled backwards, surprised by the strength the small portion of Rick's tail possessed, before falling onto his back not sooner had he fallen the tail let go.

Rick took this chance and slithered over to Morty staying close to his lowed half since he didn’t to risk get too close to his claws and fangs, for now. Morty still had his legs in the air get Rick a good view of the plump butt. Rick started to drool at the thought of what he could do to the Morty, how he might sound, but he was taken by surprise when the to legs got a solid kick on where his tail met the human half of his body. Rick was flung back to a tree, he was shocked and surprised that the Morty could kick a more than 660 lb Rick, try to count how him tail weighed, into a tree maybe a good 8 ft away or maybe more if the tree wasn’t in the way and his tail didn’t drag against the ground.

Morty quick rolled onto his front and turned to look at Rick, he let a loud growl bubble up from his throat before charging at the object of his anger. He dug his claws into his scales as soon as Rick's tail was within reaching distance. Morty was surprised to find that the scales were tougher than he expected them to be his claws barely making a scratch on the Naga's protective skin. He growled loud and brought his claws down harder, he felt so satisfaction when he noticed his claws were finally able to break through the scaly armor before he was flung off with a powerful buck. He gasped as he went flying in the air. He flaided and try to turn himself in mid air but soon his back met the ground he gasped for air for a minutes. After he rolled over he turned to Rick and growled he flung himself at the still downed Naga.

Rick pushed himself off the tree and had to roll some of his tail around and slither away just in time for Morty to slam into the tree, his claws had buried deep into the rough bark. His left hand pulled roughly at the dark purple bark causing a good chunk of it to fall and reveal the lilac color wood beneath it with fairly deep indents there his claws had pierced. Morty stomped his foot down on the end of Rick’s tail. Rick quickly pulled his tail back after Morty had step on his tail with a lot of pressure and put a large amount of power into one foot just to cause him more pain. Morty tried to lunge at Rick only realize his right claws had sinked too deep into the tree, unlike how his left claws had come out of the tree with little problem he was stuck. Rick slithered closer to the now panicking Morty, learning from his last encounter with the angry Morty he stayed just outside of his reach.

Morty had grabbed his own wrist and pulled throwing his whole body weight into it when he pulled. He was close to just cutting his loses and gnawing off his hand, his Rick could replace it. When the Naga version of his Rick had gotten too close he decided having one arm was better than being eaten. Just as he had lower his head, steeled his nerves, and placed his mouth on his wrist the Rick pulled his head back using his ears. He hissed in pain and whipped around to glare at him when his ears were released. He come feel the cool tail wrap around his legs again.

“Hey, you might on want to do that. As soon as you start bleeding and there will be worst than just me around here in seconds,” Rick stated as he gentle ran his fingers over one of the ear that had gotten tossed over his shoulder with the fast movement.

Morty stiffened what could be worst that a Naga?

“There are predators much bigger than me,” he said. While it wasn’t exactly a lie, most things larger than him were prey to Nagas, some might eat the Morty if he was more reckless.

Nagas were almost at the top of the food chain here the only thing able to eat them being harpies, they mostly aimed for their much smaller hatchlings since it was near impossible for them to scoop up and fly off with naga any bigger than that by themselves. Some kids had poison to protect themselves others were somethings a mix of constrictor species so they simply crush or break the wings of their would be attackers leaving them grounded, open for any attack the enraged parents deem fit.

“I could protect you,” Rick whispered sliding closer to Morty. “Nothing would hurt you while I’m around.”

Rick let his fingers brush lightly against his fur when he pulled his hand away Morty tried the chase after the feeling a soft whine bubbled out of his throat. Rick let a gentle smile grace his face. He pushed his hands through the soft fur on Morty's head. His fingers taking in the strange but somewhat familiar facial shape Morty had. Morty leaned into the feeling, his body resting against Rick’s. A lazily and content slowly slid into place on his face, small purrs bubbled up as he rubbed his head against Rick's chest. Rick bit his tongue as he started laughing at the tickling sensation of Morty’s fur brushed against his neck. Morty noticed the hich in Rick’s breathing he rest his head on his body and looking up at the Naga with dazed eyes.

Rick pulled back slightly if you were listening closely you could hear Morty whine from the lost of contact.

“Will you come with me? Let me protect and teach you,” he whispered he hand brushed up against Morty's neck before cupping his face.

“Y-y-ye-, sure,” he strutted

Rick slithered closer as moved one of his hand back down Morty's neck over his shoulder and down Morty's arm until his hand rested on Morty's. He gave a gentle tug to see how stuck it was. He didn’t take his eyes off of Morty in case he snapped out of his trance and attacked.

He was pretty stuck.

Rick looked over at the place Morty's claws were stuck, he tapped the wood with his nails looking for a weaker piece of bark around where the younger man’s claw had sank in. Finding it after awhile he clawed at the bark causing it to fall apart, when a good chunk of it was gonna he gave a hard yank on Morty's wrist and him claw were pulled free. The pain of his claws being pulled farther out made Morty snap out of his daze and hiss in pain. He flexed his claws trying to ease the strange sensation.

Rick tensed up when Morty looking up at him, he was prepared for Morty to snap at him now that he was out of whatever daze he was in. He also couldn’t help but think the way Morty was looking at him was rather cute.

Morty had his head tilted down somewhat, his head was still resting in his hand. The daze might still be affecting him because he was giving Rick bedroom eyes that had him wanting to lean in take what they were offering. The tips of Morty's ears rested just above his collarbone while the most of them was settled on his shoulders and back. Morty help his own wrist rubbing the stiffness out of it.

“So where are we going?” Morty asked breaking Rick session of drooling over him, not that Morty would know that’s what Rick was doing. Rick was never going to admit that he was drooling over a short, soft, strong, sexy…. No! He couldn't go there, he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

“Right. Um, follow me and don’t forget your clothes no matter how much you look like a rabbit no one want to see you streaking,” Rick declared even through there was a small voice in his head denying that claim. He wanted to see the rabbit run make or maybe sitting ready and waiting for Rick to take him.

“I’d would rather burn them,” Morty said crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the pile of clothes like they would caught on fire. It wouldn't be a surprise if Rabbit’s Rick gave him laser eyes or something. There was no way he was pulling on those clothes not even in the universe depended on it.

“Plus I’m sure someone wouldn’t mind a free show,” Morty said boldly. Rick wouldn't mind a free show but what type on show. Rock's mind ran through different types of shows that Morty could give him. He could feel himself get harder with each passing thought.

Rick bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep the flood of comments of agreement from spilling from his lips as well as keeping himself inside his slit. He slithered ahead of Morty, glancing back at him to make sure he was following not wanting to risk being too close to him and “attacking” him.

“As if anyone would want to look at your skinny ass. Now hurry up unless you want me to leave you to get eaten,” Rick said turning back a moving along a well traveling path to one of the dens in his territory.

“Well my ass wasn’t skinny when you tried to squeeze it,” Morty muttered his arms crossing over his chest as he walked a behind Rick but staying were the tail was still wider than him, just in case something tries the attack him he could jump over Rick and in would have to deal with a genius in a very dangerous predator body while he ran for safety.

Rick cheek redden but didn't turn back to Morty or slow down. He's now think squeezing that fluffy tail wasn't so worth it.

 

Rick glared at his computer screen, the others turned off because there wasn’t really a need for them anymore. What in the hell did that poor excuse for a worm think he was doing with his Morty. He had made sure that the planet was pretty to find out that he had been wrong was like getting a punch to the gut. A growl came from his yellowed, bared teeth. Rick gripped the mouse in his hand before throwing it at the large computer screen about a good right were the other Rick face appeared. The screen turned a dull blue from the impact before fading to its original color.

Why did this Rick have to come between his plans. He had this all planned out from the beginning now this new look alike comes and walks all over it. He's messing up Morty and his experiment. This could end badly since it seemed like the worm was growing attached to his grandson, which means he might have to fight another Rick just to get Morty back.

‘What if I just leave Morty there,’ Rick thought leaning back in his chair looking up at the screen.

“No he could- the bastard might try to experiment on him,” he said aloud to himself. He reached for his flask and took a drink, the alcohol have none of the soothing feeling from earlier.

‘He might not he could possibly be a key factor to my research. After all he’s a Rick, Morty feels a lot more docile when he’s with a Rick. He’s also a predator so Morty would feel on edge be around him one way or another Morty might go feral and I can observe him while he rips that asshole to sheds.’

Rick looked a the screen as it showed a shot of Morty passing by as the Rick held a large branch out of the way for him. It would take a while be it’ll be worth it especially when he gets to watch as that asshole dies by Morty's hands knowing not to take anything from Rick C-243 and that includes his grandson.

 

Morty blinked his eyes and hissed in pain at the sudden change of light, the sun was high over a small meadow a seemed to glow stronger now that he didn't have the trees blocking it like they had for the past few hours. Rick flicked the end on his tail in amusement before slithering around Morty.

“Come on you baby. I can make you clothes in the den,” he said moving towards a cave with an opening just large notice for Rick to slither through while his upper half was hunched over.

Morty followed Rick inside the dark grey cave. His let his hand run lightly over the wall as the tunnel slowly grew bigger the farther he walked, halfway through what was thought to be the entrance hallway to the den he felt the a faint difference. Morty paused and pushed his hand harder against the wall trying to figure out what it was. His eyes squinted in the dim cave unable to make out was it was. He traced his hand against the line making out a small sentence the read: Morty and Rick’s cave.

After that Rabbit Morty could feel a few more lines but before he could try to decipher what they were he felt a strong hand on his shoulder as his was pulled back.

“What are you doing,” Rick hissed shoving his way between Morty and the wall.

Morty flinching back. Rick was looming over him, his eyes seemed to glow with the small amount of light in the cave, his pupils were more snake like and what scare Morty the most was Rick’s elongated teeth that seem to be dripping with green liquid. Morty shrunken back and backed up until he end up tripping over a rock. His head crashed against the wall. He nearly bit his tongue off when he clenching his teeth in pain, his hand reach up and gently rubbed the part of his head that collided with the wall as he whimpered.

Rick lowered himself when heard Morty's whimpering. He could almost see his original Morty in the rabbit’s place. Crying a wiping his eyes after he had slither over one of his inventions accidentally causing it to trigger and send small hooks the sink into his tail and open some newly scabbed wounds. Rick shook his head getting the image out his head. He slithered over to the Morty and reached out to calm the Morty, he pulled back hissing when Morty quickly slashed at Rick’s arm. He held his arm glaring at Morty. Morty only bared his teeth, Rick caught a glimpse of his fangs that definitely didn’t belong to a prey species. He flinched back in surprise.

How had he not noticed them when they were fighting?

Morty lowered his head and hidden his fangs when he saw the Naga flinch great not only were people afraid of him so was this predator.

'But isn't that good,’ he thought to himself. He looked up to see Rick staring at him he started to growl once again. It

He surprised that Morty had enough balls to actually attack him.

Rick switched his gaze to his arm checking the damage that was by cause curved knife like claws. The wound was pretty impressive, it was slightly deep but the cuts edges weren't jagged, a pretty clean cut. Morty was growling at the Rick his ears pressed tightly against his head,his green eye glazed over. Rick slower this time reached out and brush Morty’s fur back. Morty seemed to calm down and push his head into Rick’s hand and purred. Rick noticed when he was purring that he was grinding his teeth. Similar to how relagur rabbits pur. After a few minutes of petting his eyes seemed to fludder shut before being wrenched open, his wide eyes appearing a lot more focused now.

Morty pushed Rick's hand away from him and ran his fingers over the place he touched trying to get rid of the tingling feeling of Rick's clawed fingers in against his skin.

Rick gave a small huff of amusement at the right the rabbit frantically trying to rub over the spots he scratched when clearly he had been enjoying the treatment.

“Come on. I'll make you some clothes. Maybe I'll even pet you after that,” Rick said with a smirk as he turned. Morty huffed puffing out his cheeks as crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Rick his nose twitching a be faster.

But before Rick disappeared around the corner he turned his head to look over his shoulder, “Don’t touch the walls if you do I know and you might miss an arm for a while.”

Morty growled at the Naga as he disappeared around the corner he could hear Rick's laughing at him. He calmed down and stood up and glanced at the wall tempted to try to read the wall again be decided against. While he wasn't afraid of Rick he was afraid of what the Naga would do. He shivered at the thought of what Rick could use his arm for, he could eat it and just make another one but still it was enough to set him on edge. Especially if that did happen and Rick sudden had the taste for rabbit Morty.

He came around the corner and was surprised to see the tunnel widen out into a huge room. He could see two mountains of blankets. His instincts are telling him to run and make a huge nest out of them. He pulls his eyes away from the blankets and turned to look for Rick but keep them within his sight. He looks around besides what he assumes are the beds there are inventions scattered around the room the spots Rick behind what seemed to be a large car he walked around it to get a better look at him. Hi noticed that Rick was do a piss poor job at wrapping his own hand by himself. He could hear Rick let out a steady stream of curses for his mistakes.

Morty sighed as he walk away and squatted in front of Rick. He looked up at Morty as he shooed them away to get a better look at the damage he caused. He pulled the poorly wrapped bandage off any carefully started to rewrap it around Rick's hand making sure to pull it tight enough to stay on. When he was done he rocked back on his heels and watched as Rick examined his work.

Rick stood up and moved to a box the the hidden under the car. It open the box a pulled out one of his out short sleeve shirts and threw it at Morty.

“Put that on,” he said crossing his arms as he leaned against the side of it watching as Morty shakes the shirt to get rid of the dust that had gathered on it.

Morty slipped the shirt over his head expecting for the fabric to feel uncomfortable against his fur.It was a surprise to find out that it didn't feel all that bad. He might be able to wear it with tearing it apart for awhile.

“Are you hungry,” Rick asked as he open the hood of the car only to have Morty realize that the car had actually been converted into a fridge. He peered around the Naga to get a better look at what was inside. It was mostly filled with meat but he had expected that, what he was wrong about was that Naga could be fruit or maybe just cooked with it.

The reached in and quickly grabbed a light blue fruit that looked similar to an apple. He was stocked that the thing was bigger than his hand and weigh quite a bit.He brought in up to his nose a sniffed it before taking a bit. He almost moaned at and taste of the sweet bitter fruit. Rick couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face he had never seen anyone ever get that happy from eating and Flower Fruit before….They really needed to kill who ever came up with it's dumb name.

Morty turned away from Rick and his laugher and continued enjoying his fruit the and juicy. The juice from the fruit soaked into his fur with each bite. When he was finished he turned around, full stomach and tired on finding Rick standing there with a rag and small bowl of water already waiting. Rick gently wiped Morty's face and paws getting rid of the the remains of the fruit.

He pulled him back up towards the beds but before he could said anything Morty was scaling dusty bed and burying himself beneath the blankets. He could hear his soft purring.Rick climbed into his own nest turned on the heating system and turned off the lights.

After a few hours Rick was still awake thinking adout his Morty was small he was almost a runt the only saving grace was that he was a little bigger that a few Nagas so him was more or less left alone. That and the fact that he was related to Rick but that didn't save him from getting abandoned by Beth when he was 14. After raising him for so long and comparing him to Summer she deciding it would be better to focus on her stronger child instead of the one who might died in a few years after leaving the safety of their den and family.

Rick reached out and clenched a soft yellow blanket in his hand bringing it closer to him. He buried his face in it a took a deep breath of the scent that was already started to fade from the cloth. He curled around it and whimpered as he silently cried for his Morty, pictures of memories fluttered through his head as his chest tighten in a phantom pain. He open his mouth not making a sound but silently screaming, the pain seemed to get stronger. He curled around the blanket as it soaked up his tears, his shoulders shaking with his unsteady breathing.

Beth was wrong when she thought Morty would die after getting booted from the den, though she did have any angry Rick yelling at her. Even if he wasn't really fully in her life he still guarded her mother's territory and made sure to scare off any predators or challengers that may have found her. He had told her that before leaving a crying Beth to find his grandson. When found Morty, who had gone maybe a year or so by himself, he was so skinny you could see his ribs even if you were standing far away from him. His scales had become dull and were riddled with scars as well as tears in his skin from when he tried to shed unsuccessful due to him not growing but seemingly shrink in size as he nearly starved to death. He was covered in dark colored mud as well as blood that wasn't his own and his eyes were wild. When Rick had found him while his mind was mostly running on instincts and desperation. He had even tried to attack Rick he had put up an impressive fight while being feral.

Rick twisted his tail and looked at his favorite scars that littered his tail they were small, a bit jagged too but they reminded him of his first meeting with his Morty as well as his decision to take Morty in. He ran his hand against the greying scars when he felt pain he quickly drew his hand back. Looking closely at his tail he noticed that there were new wounds in the area and some even crossed over the ones his Morty had made. They were bleeding sluggishly the blood wasn't visible one his dark scales. He lifted his hand to his eyes to get a look and the blood. This Morty was similar to his, a he whinced he didn't want his memory of his Morty to be affected but he know he needed a Morty. He couldn't properly force at less this Morty a gave off the same feeling. The rubbed the drying blood in his scales before turning on his side.

While Morty was a small brown snake when he disappeared from Rick's life he was just starting to turn yellow which meant he was just on the edge of becoming a full grown Naga. He still followed Rick around like a puppy and had very little interest in looking around the territory and trying to find a den he liked to claim as his own. He'd just lay here with Rick curled up together leaving his own heated bed to gather dust. Well until now, he could only see the mangled ear above the covers were the new Morty laid hidden in.

Morty was his little Yellow Rat snake, the breed he was was nearly harmless in this world. Rick who was a mixed between a black mamba and a constructor should have been easily able to protect his Morty with his venom and strength. Yet he wasn't able to. Morty had tried protecting him, he jumped in the way of a shot meant for him. He killed himself for an old drunken Naga, he would've been safe, warm, and sleeping softly maybe he would've had a mate by now if Rick had died instead, maybe he would've even had a few eggs waiting to hatch. Rick unintentionally growled at the thought of his original Morty with some lowly Naga, if the had both survived Rick would be pulling out all the stops to make sure the Naga was good enough for his Morty so he didn't end up like Beth.

He clawed at his throat as it tighten up at the thoughts of Morty's last moments seemed play over in his head in a containing loop changing and becoming harsher with each loop. He could hear Morty's screaming crying for Rick; to save him, to make the pain stop, and in end to kill him. His throat the wouldn't let him breath he silently gasped for air.

If he could think straight he would be amazed at how the new Morty could sleep through this considering him seeming to have great hearing.

He claws broke through the skin on his neck red covered his hand making the slick and sticky but that didn't stop him from trying to dig deeper to make the choking feeling go away. The blood soaked the blankets beneath him and the scent of it made his stomach curl as the scenes seemed to become real. The smell of blood and burning skin made him want to throw up luckily for Rick he hasn't eaten in a while and wouldn't risk drowning in his own vomit or burning his wound that was getting bigger as each minute ticked by.

Hands quickly pulled Rick's away from his neck up before they could do some irreversible damage. Rick tried to pull his arms away but stop when felt a familiar tail wrap around his arms to make sure he stopped. He quickly looked up at the thing holding him and saw glowing green eyes. He recognize the green eyes that he had woken up to every morning for the past few years the same freckles that spotted his face he didn't realize how much he would miss they until he couldn't see them. A loving smile was on his Morty's face. His fingers lightly touched the wound on his neck, the smile on his sweet lips turned into a small frown.

“Why? Why did you hurt yourself,” he asked his voice somehow vibrating around and den even as he whispered.

“I-I couldn't breathe,” he said his voice raspy as tears slipped from his eyes.

“It okay,” Morty said wiping away the tears that ran down Rick's face.

“Deep breath in,” he said try to get Rick to follow along. It took awhile but Rick was slowly starting to follow his example and calm down. He was able to slide off the nest but Rick stopped him by pulling him close.

“But I need to get bandages for your neck he said rubbing his finger lightly against the wound to prove it. Rick's breath hitch at the light touch. Morty pulled back think he had hurt Rick. He quickly slid down to retrieve the bandages. Rick couldn't hear the common sound cool scales on rock. Lifted himself up and looked down at the the ground expecting to his dead Morty appearing to be some kind of cruel tick. He was relieved to see Morty going through a pile of bags looking for the one that held the med pack. He climed back up when he found it and settled down beside him again. He pulled Morty closed while he wrapped his tail around his torso. Morty carefully wrapped the bandage around Rick's neck and threw a few bloody blankets out of the nest.

Rick held Morty close afraid that he would disappear once again. Morty wrapped his arms around Rick we're tails intertwining as Rick slowly fell asleep. Morty ran his fingers through Rick's hair as time seemed to slowly tick by. They stayed like that for the whole night but when Rick woke up when the sun at rinse that small body of his grandson had disappeared but he what still holding the yellow blanket tight in his hands. He scratched at his neck and was surprised to feel bandages. He looked over at the nest of blankets that he remembered Morty sleeping on and noticed he was gone but he could still hear him somewhere in the den. He rub his neck.

What exactly happened last night.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrations by [futagogo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo), effects/background by https://ghostygoo.tumblr.com/GhostyGoo-Girl.  
> 


End file.
